1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to deer stand apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved deer stand urinal device wherein the same is directed to the construction of a portable urinal structure for use in a deer hunting environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable urinal structure is indicated in the prior art, such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,731; 4,091,476; and 4,270,231.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein the portable urinal structure of the instant invention is directed to the muffling of sounds associated with a urinary function, particularly by hunters when positioned within a deer stand. The use of the instant invention prevents the associated noise directed to the urinary process, as well as the deer becoming aware of the presence of a human and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.